Anatomy of a Largo
by trumpet the space cat
Summary: Amber Sweet in a story about her addiction to zydrate,unhealthy obsession with Grave Robber, and her ultimate rise to power. Rated M for sexual situations, strong language, pervasive violence throughout.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: I was not sure whos point of view I would write this from. So I decided to write just a basic setting of what was going on in the Repo! The Genetic Opera. Thus it is a short little prologue of what's going on as we saw in the movie and a few extra things thrown in as a way to bring my plot together.**

The Largo's were in the middle of a real battle. Things seemed to go from bad to worse. Legal repossessions were once again being scrutinized. Rotti Largo looking to keep costs down had introduced a bill asking for micro-chipping of the people who received financed organs. This had swayed public opinion against them. The Largo's reach had gone too far. To be tagged like common household pets was not something the common people of Crucifixous had taken well. Privacy seemed to be the last thing the population had which the Largo family hadn't bought or taken from them.

Repossession it had seemed had become a hot topic for the younger and more politically and technologically savvy new politicians that had been elected. Rotti had no longer been able to keep his politicians in line as more and more of them had retired or been murdered. His own son Luigi had been implicated in some of the most notorious of them.

But this bill that had been proposed to micro-chip the recipients of financed GeneCo organs had been a real blunder and was a pain in GeneCo's ass. It had seemed an obvious step in order to keep people from running off with organs and the Repo Department from having to spend so much time trying to run people down. Rotti cringed at the whole thing. He cursed himself for not having the foresight to see what would happen.

The repossession of organs though was necessary in order to keep financed organs affordable for those who needed them. A service was provided, a contract was drafted and then it was signed by a willing participant over the age of 18. As this was the law children were exempt from repossessions until they turned 18. Then they could legally be harvested.

Repossessions had affected most of the population of Crucifixous in some way or another. It was no wonder why people's opinion on the Largo family, from saints to sinners, had changed so drastically.

Even old favorites no longer worked. Having lost the faith of most people over the course of so many years, even Magdalene Defoe no longer wanted anything to do with GeneCo. She had just announced her imminent retirement as the voice of GeneCo. Not only was this disastrous to GeneCo but to the diva herself as she herself was cursed under the current repossessions law.

It seemed that Rotti was losing control over his vast empire. It included not only vital organs, but almost everything that could be replaced. His first major triumph after saving the population from imminent organ failure was his digital corneas which had been hailed as a miracle for the blind. His fortune though had been made in the repossession business.

Rotti's slipping grasp over the elected officials of Crucifixous he was in danger of losing the most profitable part of his business. With upcoming legislations Repos could become a thing of the past. But it wasn't just his business that was in trouble.

The Largo brothers seemed to be getting into hotter and hotter water. Their life above the law seemed to be grinding to a halt. Luigi's temper remained unchecked and Pavi's fascination for faces that didn't belong to him seemed to be spiraling out of control.

Amber seemed another matter altogether. She didn't have obvious murderous intentions like her brothers. But she had acquired a taste for Zydrate especially for the street grade Zydrate which was fermented in the brains of dead people and therefore had a kick that the surgical grade didn't provide. Rotti had long decided that his daughter would be his greatest disappointment. Amber had been an obvious choice to take over the company. He knew she was bright and could be highly articulate. Her charismatic personality in the past had made her an asset to the company. Rotti had long believed she was the one that would take over GeneCo. But her road to self-destruction had made think twice about putting her in charge.

A change was in order and it needed to happen soon. His children were unworthy heirs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I figured we don't know a whole lot about Amber Sweet and what seems is, in my opinion, an obsession for Grave Robber. I mean really couldn't she just get zydrate at home for free. But I bet you'd pay for Zydrate (through the nose) if you got a chance to talk to Grave Robber.**

Chapter One

Amber checked the seams of her stockings. She had not had so much trouble with stockings as she had with this pair. She peeled them off and threw them down on the floor of her room. She decided she had been as late as she could be for brunch. Her father did not tolerate tardiness from those who worked with him and even less from his children.

"Shit…" she said under breath as she heard her father, Rotti, bellowing at Pavi. She had always gotten away with more than her brothers and normally she wouldn't have been worried at arriving late this morning but it was obvious her dad was in no mood to tolerate anybody.

Amber Sweet had been born Carmela Largo. Her mother had died giving birth to her and she had been named after her. People that knew the now deceased Carmela had always remarked how much Amber had looked like her before her numerous surgeries. Amber had never liked her name. It had fit her like a pair of clunky shoes and was relieved when she was able to legally take a stage name.

She hardly knew anything about her mom. Amber had only heard stories of her from her parents, brothers and family friends. It seems that Carmela had been put on a pedestal and Amber knew she could never be like her. Already she had failed at being a good daughter. Rotti Largo, it seemed, was not happy with his children

Her bare feet tiptoed over the hardwood floor of the hallway. She made it down the staircase aiding her unsure footing by holding onto the bannister. Rotti yelled again, this time at her. "Amber! Where the hell are you?" Her head throbbed. She'd been taking zydrate last night but had never made it to the surgery table before passing out. She wondered if she would reschedule it for today.

Her brothers were already digging into the brunch foods placed on the lavish dining table. They scarcely looked up as she entered into the room. Rotti chewed on a bit of bagel and he motioned for Amber to sit. She could hardly contain her nausea as the smell of all the food wafted to her.

Rotti glared at his only daughter. He had never liked the idea of his daughter in show business. He had been particularly angry at his daughters name change. It had seemed like a slap in the face to the memory of his late wife.

She ignored his obvious anger with her and concentrated on pushing the egg on her plate around. "So daddy….when is Mag leaving?" She tried to sound casual but she couldn't help being giddy at the thought of finally reaching her dream to be GeneCo's voice.

It was now Rotti's turn to ignore Amber. This was a subject he disliked immensely. He chewed his food quietly, but was soon overcome with a coughing fit brought on by the sudden change in conversation.

Rotti's offspring all stopped in mid action and raced around him. He took his white linen napkin from the dining table and held it to his mouth. A red stain began forming. Rotti knew he was getting worse and getting angry wasn't helping him. He waved his children away and walked into his office.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I am hoping to write a chapter a week. If I start feeling better I hope to write more. Excuse me if I ramble. I am trying to keep this story in line and not get the plot all mixed up. I hope I just don't give up.**

Chapter 2

Her daddy was sick, this she understood. He had made an announcement last week to the city of Crucifixus. People were not sure were to make of this news. Repossessions were at an all-time high and people were tired of the perceived sloppiness of the repo department and Rotti's inability to make an effective change within his team of his closest advisors.

Amber took this news as well as someone would in her position. She felt it was her time to take what was rightfully hers, the control of GeneCo. She walked into her father's office, her brothers followed behind. Luigi suddenly stepped up to Amber and pushed her out of the way. "Move it!" he snapped.

She flicked him off making sure her dad wasn't watching. Luigi sat in his favorite chair and Pavi walked in last. Her dad was going through a stack of paper. His henchwomen stood behind at arms waiting for the slightest bit of trouble.

Amber slid onto the loveseat. She put her shoes on. Pavi giggled quietly. She had no idea what triggered his sudden outbursts sometimes.

"Well.." Rotti announced suddenly his slowly making contact with each of his children. "..I know you've all heard the news." He held up his fingers as Luigi attempted to make a remark. "I honestly don't know what to do at this point. Everything is going to hell in a hand basket and you idiots aren't making it easier." Amber glared at Luigi first then at Pavi. Each returning her glare.

Certainly he wasn't referring to her when he said idiots she thought angrily. Yes she was only a shell of her former self. Having become addicted to zydrate had certainly made her lose her daddy's favor. Luigi and Pavi both looked taken aback by the comment. Pavi audibly gasped.

"It's nothing new" she thought "They get called idiots every day." She lay back on the love chair, her hangover getting the best of her. She slowly drowned out her father's voice. She decided then that she had to make amends if GeneCo was to be hers.

She had not become an addict by accident after all her daddy's company had invented Zydrate and while she used the surgical grade version in a pinch her penchant for the street version had come about when she had a capricious one night stand with a zydrate dealer by the name of Grave Robber. Unfortunately she'd fallen for him hard and fast much like her high from zydrate. But it was a love ( if you could call it that)unrequited. She made sure she saw him every night like a loyal girlfriend with the intention of buying the zydrate she was now so hooked on.

"AAMBER!" Rotti shouted at her. He was motioning to her to get up from the chair. "You are the worst Amber or should I say Carmela. I thought you had some hope but I see you are lost. I am going to send you to rehab. Report to Dr. Lanz tomorrow morning" His face had turned a deep red and he looked like he was ready to explode. "Dadd….y" she started but Rotti waved her away.

Rotti began yelling at his sons but by then Amber was walking out of the room deep in thought. She couldn't even begin to think the pain zydrate withdrawal would cause her. But she figured this would be her first step to cleaning up her act. She would not only become the voice of GeneCo but it's brains too.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yes I know not much dialogue yet but I am trying to set a mood as to how Amber is thinking, the life around her and how other people affect her. I know not many people are reading much at this point but….I hope that will change. I personally sometimes forget to login and review things I read so maybe its kharma.**

Chapter 3

Amber didn't take Rotti's words seriously. He had always screamed rehab to her whenever he was most exasperated. If it wasn't for Luigi's and Pavi's particularly bloody night he probably wouldn't be so mad this morning. Her dad had gone as far as striking Pavi when he'd heard about the near rape of a neighborhood girl. "Keep it out of our backyard." her father had warned them. He referred to the murders, rape and occasional defacement of the city's women and men at the hands of her blood hungry brothers. It was okay in the vast slums but not okay in their upper class neighborhood which seemed not affected by the epidemic organ failure.

But he'd also meant her. She was the face behind the Zydrate Support Network. A rehabilitative program for a city teeming with Zydrate addicts which was failing by leaps and bounds. It wasn't her only problem. There was the matter of the voice of GeneCo, a soprano by the name of Magdalene Defoe.

Blind Mag had been a thorn in her side since she'd come to work for GeneCo. She'd hated Blind Mag's best friend and Rotti's ex-fiancé, Marni, as well. But she could honestly say she hated Mag worse. Blind Mag had not only stolen her father's affection, but her role of a lifetime. She'd never been given a chance. This pain she'd buried in years of surgery and zydrate addiction.

Her manservants ran up to her she was on her way outside the palatial home. She touched the ends of her black hair. It had been the latest wig delivered to her from the fashion district. Amber slid into the leather seats of the limousine, her manservants following closely behind her.

She was on the way to the GeneCo storage warehouse amongst rumors that the genterns were manhandling the brains, hearts and livers. Rotti had put her in charge of this investigation and she was going to do it right.

She reached the front of the GeneCo Organ Repository. The day was overcast with smog. Body dumping was reaching an epidemic high and disposing of the bodies was becoming an overwhelming task for the city.

A poster of Blind Mag was posted on the front fence, she tore it off angrily. She wished it was this easy to get rid of the real Blind Mag. Her dad had forbid her and her brothers to ever touch a hair on Mags head. Mag was an irreplaceable investment.

She entered the warehouse it smelled of chemicals and antiseptics. The smell of Pavi's overwhelming cologne also hung in the air. "He must be here." She said out loud to no one in particular. Her manservants looked at her quizzically. She floated through the main doors her heels clacking on the laminate floors. The décor was in need of a serious update. It reeked of the last century.

Her brother Pavi stood near the jarred hearts, two genterns hanging off his arms. "Sister!" Pavi yelled out. Obvious Surprise was in his voice. Luigi stood nearby drinking coffee and scowling at her. "Amber what are you doing here? I'm in charge of this deal."

It was obvious who had recently been running things here and maybe it wasn't just the genterns messing up the fragile organs. "Screw you Luigi! Daddy sent me here." She spat back.

"You stupid bitch you're here to spy on us." He practically threw his coffee at her. He held back and threw it at a gentern instead.

Pavi tried to be the peacekeeper. "Brother please!" he said looking at Luigi. "Sister you look so nice today is that a new nose?"

She'd seen enough. She hastily walked out. Her manservants followed behind. She knew what she would tell her daddy about the repository.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is kinda confusing. I wanted to touch a little on the Largo brothers because they really don't interact with Amber except for a bit in the movie. I will try to keep my chapters between 500 to 700 words and end it where it makes sense to end them. Eeeek! Let's see how that works.**

Chapter 4:

"Miss Sweet!" yelled a blonde gentern. Her hair piled upon her head in a loose bun. "You forgot these papers….Miss Swe…t" Her large brown eyes rimmed with dark lashes flashed unsure of herself as Amber turned and stared back at her. Amber was known to be ruthless to genterns. She considered them lowly servants and was prone to pushing them around verbally abusing them.

Amber snatched the papers wordlessly from the gentern who by now had run behind a wall of brain jars. Luigi chuckled at the exchange as he watched. Pavi who looked as mortified as the gentern smiled at Amber. "Sister, why don't you join us for lunch today?" Pavi asked. Amber barely raised an eye as she looked through the stack of papers the gentern had given her.

"Gimme those." Luigi said coming after Amber. She could see him from the corner of her eye. She kneed him squarely in the crotch. A shot she had long perfected but Luigi never seemed to learn to avoid. "Fuc…k!" he swore while sliding to the floor holding his crotch. Amber giggled and walked out of the warehouse as she caught sight of Pavi running to the side of his fallen brother.

Luigi's temper seemed to spare no one, not even his baby sister, from his murderous rage. A rivalry seemed to be brewing between them. Battles had been frequent between Amber and Luigi. Rotti increasingly became more of a referee than a father to his two offspring.

It seemed that Pavi had conceded wordlessly to his brother and sisters eventual rule. He had been intimidated by both at one time or another. Being a middle brother was not easy. He now carefully formed an alliance with Luigi vying for a top spot on the board of directors.

She straightened the sash on her long black and gold robe. It barely concealed the corseted bodice of her lacy black dress. She was known in town for her edgy fashion sense. A mix of the two worlds she lived in; affluent heiress by day, party girl slum dweller by night.

She had been close to her brothers when she had been young but slowly the cutthroat world of the Largo's had divided them early on. Competiveness had been encouraged among the Largo siblings. But the brothers wits had been dimmer than that of their sister.

Pavi Largo had been a sweet child marred by sheer unluckiness. He had grown up with a stutter which he had overcome by adopting a feigned Italian accent. Women though had been drawn to him by his beautiful face, his accent and his sensual personality. A woman though had destroyed that face. She had slashed his face in a jealous rage. He had never accepted surgery and he had obsessed over the loss over a year never going into public until he began taking women's faces for his own. The evil Pavi had been born.

Temper tantrums happened often in the Largo household. But none had been bad as Luigi's. He was born with a criminal genius that Rotti could only watch in horror. And a hunger for blood that could only be matched with some of the repo men that were under his employment. It was a wonder that Luigi had any assistants at all as he murdered many of them on the smallest whim. His business sense was clouded by his bloodlust.

_Zydrate the word resounded in Amber's brain._

Amber knew where to go but would she find Grave Robber? It was still too early to go into the slum and find her favorite zydrate dealer. She had never been able to find out where he lived though she had tried. She knew she was getting second hand zydrate from dead bodies but she didn't care. More than zydrate she wanted Grave Robber.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: A little bit o' Grave Robber. And then we'll see. Sorry this chapter was short. I am getting interrupted a lot…lol!**

Chapter 5

The dump truck jingle floated through the clear night sky. Grave Robber pushed the plunger making sure the needle hit the edge of the brain in the severely decomposing body. The blue liquid pulsed forward into the glass body of the syringe. He slowly slid the container and the roll of leather containing his equipment tucking it securely into the pocket of his long dark coat.

He ducked in the shadows following the lumbering dump truck as it made stops to pick up trash. He had been able to find more and more bodies out on the street lately as repo's and murder's had become increasingly common on this side of town. Dump trucks worked on a nearly 24 hour schedule trying to keep the streets clean of human bodies.

This had certainly made his life easier as he didn't have to visit grave yards as often. His thought went back to the strange young girl he had met at the last graveyard he'd visited. He hadn't caught her name but had been intrigued by her innocent demeanor. His life had been saved by her and he hadn't even thanked her when GeneCo police had surrounded them in the graveyard and she had distracted them while he had escaped. What had happened to her he wondered?

He caught up with the dump truck on the next corner. He watched the driver taking a swig from his flask unawares as Grave Robber jumped on and ducked. He was heading back to the slums jumping off at the corner where a night club played its music full blast.

The limo was there. Not just any limo but the Largo's limo. Who was it though? He walked in the shadows taking in sight of the sleeping limo driver. He ran into the back alley his preferred place of business. Throngs of people huddled in the back smoking and drinking. Several of his customers circled him. "Grave Robber" said a pretty young female with a brown bob and exceedingly thin eyebrows. "I've been looking for you" she said handing him a bunch of crumpled dollars bills in various denominations. She ran her hands through his hair and he pecked her on her cheek. "Please I need a double." She said wrapping her skinny arms around his waist.

He laughed out loud pulling her closely. "You don't need a double you little twit." He pulled out his zydrate gun inserting a vial into it. She smiled like a Cheshire cat and lay down on the floor pulling her tiny skirt over her inner thigh. He lay down over her as though initiating flirtatious foreplay. He was used to his female customers flirting with him. But he had never thought much of it preferring his single life of solitude. No woman had managed to keep his attention for long.

But one woman had tried. A most unlikely woman he thought. "Amber Sweet" he had said it out loud and the skinny girl with the brown bob looked at him questioningly. He pulled the trigger on the on zydrate gun. She was out without another word. A group of people, both men and women, gathered around him and waved their money at him. He smiled to himself.

Amber walked out of the night club. She had fortunately lost her brothers early on in the evening. She didn't want to be chewed out tomorrow for things they had done. She had a lot on her mind an ugly rumor had surfaced. A new benefactor had come out of the woodwork, somebody by the name of Shiloh Wallace. Amber wondered who this was and if she was a relative to Nathan the Repo Man. She had seen a rough draft of her dad's will without his knowledge. The idea that someone else not a family member could potentially inherit GeneCo had left her shaken. She planned to bring this up to her brothers. She was sure they could wipe out the competition in a murderous scheme.

Now her zydrate…


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: What should I do hmmm? I have two ways of running with this thing, but I'm not sure if it will keep going in Amber's direction or if it will encompass a larger view. This chapter is short sorry about that.**

Amber whisked her hair away from her face, her face dark and shadowy in the alley. Her manservants followed closely behind she wore a black mini-skirt her long leather jacket trailing in the wind behind her. She placed her fists on her hips looking up and down the long alley for Grave Robber. To say she needed zydrate was an understatement.

She spotted him surrounded by men and women clamoring for his attention. She pushed her way through the crowd while her manservants provided effective crowd control. She pulled him away to the side friskily groping at his lightly muscled body. She laughed provocatively enjoying his reaction to her presence. He smiled back at her a twinge in his eyes.

She melted. "Control yourself!" Amber snapped at herself silently. She had never met a man that allured her as much as he did. "I thought I'd never find you." She said coolly flashing a large amount of money in his face. She moved away allowing his eyes to roam over her body as she let the heavy coat slide off her. "Oh and before we go on…" she said "I have a bit of a business proposition for you."

She motioned for him to come near her. He followed her, a zydrate gun ready in his hand. He wondered what she wanted. He didn't feel like being her toy tonight, but he readily followed the money. Amber had long been a customer to him and he knew her well enough to know that she wanted more than meaningless sex and zydrate from him but he couldn't feel that way for her. Amber Sweet flaunted her sexual appeal and money to him for so long that he couldn't see past her snobby, vapid existence.

A scream rang out in the distance. A repo man had just killed a man severing his neck from his body so that he could carry the head away. The body lay lifeless, a pool of blood collecting around like a morbid aura. The indentions in the cracked and pitted sidewalk caused the blood to seep down under the ground.

A repossession tag had been left next to the body readily identifying him as Fred Roar. The police had already wheeled his lifeless body to the street corner in anticipation of his next of kin picking him up. The head minus the nose had already been found on another street and had unceremoniously been dropped off with the body. Nobody had even checked if it was the right head.

It was too late Grave Robber couldn't extract the valuable zydrate from the cadaver. He looked back over at where Amber had been. He picked out her burly manservants from the crowd and saw where she was standing. She looked indifferent to the situation wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"These repo men are getting worse. Daddy should just kill them all." Amber said with the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice. "It seems to me the repo men are doing all the killing around here." Grave Robber answered eyeing Amber's lifeless face. The memory of the girl in the graveyard came back to him she had been so different. Had she been real? Had it all been a dream? Who was she?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The wind whistled through the alley. The blood had already congealed on the streets and the crowds had already settled back into the swing of things. Nobody thought twice about the body that had previously lain on the street.

Amber felt rage coursing through her body. Not only had he ignored her but he had ignored her for a dead body. She ran over to Grave Robber and slapped him squarely across the jaw. "You bastard!" she yelled. She could see his mind was off in another place.

Grave Robber slowly rubbed his face thinking of the girl in the graveyard. He looked at Amber she was shaking holding her hand out in front of her. He gripped her arm pulling her to the side. Amber's manservants quickly came in to defend her. Grave Robber backed up putting his hands up in the air.

There was nothing new here. Amber was used to getting her way and liked to throw temper tantrums over the most trivial of things.

Amber stood glaring at Grave Robber. She hadn't gotten her zydrate and she wasn't in the mood to mess around. Already Pavi had called her twice this evening worried about losing GeneCo. She had to find this mystery benefactor, this Shiloh Wallace.

"Well, if someone isn't feeling feisty today." Grave Robber wiped a small sliver of blood that trailed down his face off. She had drawn blood.

Amber smiled at him. She stalked closer to him putting her arms around his neck. "Did you forget about our little talk"

Grave Robber eyed Amber's muscled body guards cautiously. They stood intently their massive arms crossed in front of their chest.

He reached into his pocket as he carefully shook Amber off of him and removed his zydrate gun. "You know if you didn't have your body guards around I probably would've already killed you?" he said his eyes flashing. He leaned into her shooting her in the soft flesh of her arm.

That was the kind of things he had learned he could get away with when it came to Amber. He'd said worse things to her before but it didn't seem to have an effect on her. This is the closest he'd come to be strangled by her brutes.

Amber felt the euphoria coursing through her immediately. She leaned back against Grave Robber, allowing her mind to float to a fantasy world with Grave Robber as her own. Grave Robber pushed her back into the arms of her man servants.

"Mustn't keep the surgeon waiting!" Grave Robber said to her turning back to the crowd of people that crowded behind him. "Who's next?"

"Wait Grave Rob…err!" Amber passed out….

**Meanwhile in another part of town.**

In a dark room a girl waited for her dad. The medical units around her beeped steadily. A dark figure bows and stoops jotting down numbers into a leather pad. "Dad is that you?" She cried silently. She had seen too much death too much destruction for one night. Fear rocked her body and she stood up and jumped out her bed. Nathan gripped her arm as she fell to the floor. She sobbed uncontrollably. Nathan looked concerned at his daughter. Maybe she'd had another night terror.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked. He picked her up and put her back in bed covering her with her quilt as though she had come down with a fever.

Shiloh didn't want to tell him. Already she lived under lock and key and if he knew she had gotten out he'd probably lock her up in the basement. He was seriously overprotective but she knew his weaknesses and when she could escape.

Tonight she'd met a strange character a man who'd been sticking a needle up corpses noses. The strangeness of the whole night reverberated within her as probably one of the most exciting nights she had while out in the grave yard.

Little did she know her life was going to get even more exciting. Someone wanted her dead.


End file.
